Silver Linings
by shadpio
Summary: As Espio runs away from his dark past, desperate to start anew after everything he's been through. He meets a familiar face with a cigarette, the man who changes his life for good. As their relationship unravels, the chameleon realises this man is connected to many people, many forcing him to make choices in his life. And Espio's only one of them. YAOI
1. Westopolis

Espio hated his current life.

This wasn't even a teenage over-exaggeration of depression. He had a pure and hatred for his life. The chameleon would much rather be resting in a deep slumber of a nightmare than have to wake up to the blurred and brutal reality he had to face daily. Within what was only a mild 3 months Espio's life had turned from the calm and peaceful life of a detective to the forceful, abusive life with Vector doing absolutely nothing other then violently encourage that he continues as he is. After all, Espio's body did make the two of them _a lot_ of money.

Charmy wasn't even part of his life anymore. He didn't exactly know how it'd happened but Vanilla the rabbit had found out about the scenario and wouldn't let Charmy suffer. The chameleon was glad Charmy wasn't subjected to this abuse like he was, or even witnessed it, but it pained his chest to think that Charmy wouldn't even visit Espio anymore when he needed that small bee to hold him close and try and make him laugh. There were very rare times where Espio would see Charmy at the park and tried to speak to him, just have a tad bit of happiness in his life, but the bee always ran. Espio can clearly remember the words he repeats, about how his life is much better now then it ever was with that cruddy agency. It was for the best, after all, that Charmy was kept away from him. But how could he even live on like this? Sixteen and virginity already unwillingly taken away from him.

Rape would be the wrong term, though. It wasn't _their_ fault-Not that Espio can clearly remember who it was-they didn't know Espio _wasn't_ doing this because he was getting the profit. They didn't know that in reality a drunk crocodile was threatening him in many ways and hitting the living daylights out of Espio until he gave in to another night of the horny male specimen. They didn't know Espio didn't want the sex, after all Vector did always drug him before their arrival so he was as…Sleazy and as open-legged as possible. Everyone was too downright horny to ever notice that, though. The chameleon had gone through more men in the past few months than Vector had with women in his whole life. He'd learnt a whole lot of names that he didn't even know existed and he knew that there were mainly two types of people who…hired him: The horny and the losers. On one hand, you've got someone who has a lot of money and just wastes it (in Espio's mind it's downright wasted anyway) to insert your junk up in that hole and abuse it until it's sore…And on the other hand you've got the person who is so lonely and can't get anyone they use their money to feel loved and satisfied with life by having sex with a complete and utter stranger. Espio didn't even know this many homosexual people existed in Seaside Hill alone.

He'd attempted to end this current life 2 times before because he'd rather be a dead corpse then an alive corpse feeling so degraded and dirty with his life that he doesn't have any other purpose then to be fucked. One attempt was him overdosing on the drugs Vector gives nightly, causing him to pass out in almost an instance and waking up with a green reptile blaring his loud voice down at Espio in hospital. Other actually came to visit, but not many stood near him, they all stood as close to the door as possible and spoke with as little emotion as possible. Had he changed that much? Did these people he called his friends hate him more then himself? No. _Of course not,_ at least they could look at him.

The chameleon couldn't even look in the mirror.

He didn't even want to be himself anymore.

Where was he now? He didn't know many details, but he had taken the train to Westopolis and was now wandering about the dark and dingy streets of the dodgy area. Espio didn't want to go there, but Vector knew Espio hated places like that, and therefore he went there to prevent Vector finding him. All he had was a couple of notes in his shoe and a very shaken up attitude. Muscular hedgehogs were glancing over at him as he walked along; He didn't blame people for calling him feminine compared to those steroid-ridden monsters.

Espio did know someone who lived there, one of the friends of his family who was an archivist. Though, Espio wasn't sure where he lived. He didn't know the address, and he was not feeling very confident with himself to even ask people, he was in no mood to do favours again. He had to stay somewhere for the night though, and Westopolis was an extremely-to his own surprise-popular place. Maybe he could find someone he's done a case for to at least feel safe in this city, the crime rates here are high after all. A familiar face would do the chameleon good right now…

But the only familiar face he found was someone he had known all to well. All Espio was doing was walking through one of the plazas and there he was: Tall, muscular, rough. He was smoking what seemed to be weed along with a bunch of other dope-heads, all chatting and laughing. The chameleon wasn't surprised that someone who had hired him had this as a background story, but why did the guy even make the effort to go all the way to seaside hill just for a fuck? Now that Espio notices it, he has an arm around some girl with an hourglass figure and huge bust. That's probably why, he was cheating on her as he wanted a guy fuck and clearly, Seaside Hill was one of the easiest places to do that. It was over _100_ miles away after all, it was just surprisingly coincidental that Espio had seen _him, there _and_ then_.

Before Espio could even continue walking, _he_ noticed Espio too, his grey eyes focuses in on the chameleon and taking in Espio's appearance all over again, just like he did that day. Espio didn't want anything to do with him, or drugs, or sex or anything like that. He just wanted to get away from it all and seeing someone who had 'used his business' was not a good start to this.

The chameleon slowly walked away, but he could hear the shouts of the male who was eyeing him, the grunts replaying a very dirty memory in his mind on how the chameleon was so drugged up he allowed them to chain him to the bed and repeatedly shove things into his ass before inserting that thing he doesn't want to remember up there too. It was one of the longer deeds he had to do, and even thinking about it left a very thick, cringing taste in Espio's mouth. He really didn't want to experience that kink again.

The 'predator' caught up to him, spinning Espio around and slamming him into a wall, eyeing him up and down. With a moan, Espio felt a bruise bumping on the back of his head, and was forced to look at the hedgehog in front of him. Eyes glaring at him and then softening up followed by a light chuckle. "What the fuck are you doing here, whore. Go get your ass back to seaside hill, I know you missed me and I gave you a great fuck but geez you want me _this_ bad?" His cocky voice said, letting a finger poke Espio on the chest and trail downwards. "Hm, but if you really want I don't mind doing it here and now, gotta be quick though I got customers."

Espio gritted his teeth together as a finger traced his body, he didn't want this, in fact he didn't _ever_ want to have sex with anyone again. He'd done it too much for him to think it's ok to just do it again, and with _this guy_? He _definitely_ didn't want that…But he was stupid enough to go Westopolis after all. "I didn't come here for you." He whispered, letting his eyes drop down to his feet so he didn't have to bare the thought of eye contact. "Please, just let me go."

"Let you go? Let you fucking go?! What do you think I am Mr. Softie ice cream?! No, fuck you!" He spat into Espio's face. "Our last fuck was too fucking good to just let you walk away, I need another round of that tight…" His voice trailed off, and so did his fingers, working his way down to Espio's ass and groping it roughly "Hot…" He then said, breathing deeply down Espio's neck. "Ass…"

"Get off me…" Espio muttered, attempting to push the much larger hedgehog away. "I don't want this…! Ah shit…" His eyes closed tightly in a wince as one hand tugged at his tail. "S-Stop it!"

"Stop it? Hm…No. I want this and I usually get what I want so…"

All that was on Espio's head at the time was how to escape and where he was suppose to go without seeing anyone he might know, that may be the best option. Rail canyon is usually deserted, but so is the mystic mansion…But Espio had reasons for not wanting to go to either of them. He just wanted the pain to inflict him and then he'll just leave again, use the rest of his train fare to live in frog forest. At least theres always fruit around there, you can't get anything here without a homeless hobo fight going on.

The pain, for some reason, never came, and the chameleon was dropped. Not that he didn't get any pain from that; Landing on your butt on such a gravelled pavement caused nothing less than scratched and cuts. Yellow eyes beamed opened, and he glanced around to see that the perpetrator was still over him and pinning him, but his head was facing the other way, looking at someone who had decided to be…A good samaritan. "What the **fuck** is your problem?"

"My problem?" The figure spoke, walking closer to them. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact you were about to clearly _rape_ this fucking guy! Maybe that's my problem, or more, what the fuck is **_your_** problem?! Why don't you just go and bang your slut before she latches onto someone with a much bigger dick than you, which won't be very hard."

Espio watched the figure stop and cross his arms in annoyance. "Do I need to chaos blast your ass out of here? Is that what you want Brian?" The smaller hedgehog who had now appeared was continuing to speak, and the two had begun arguing. The smaller hedgehog hadn't actually taken a look at Espio properly, but Espio knew that face was familiar. Luckily for him, that familiar face was not familiar for the same reasons as…Brian's was.

It wasn't exactly a face you could forget. An onyx colour to his shimmering fur, red highlights all over. Dominating and menacing look to his tan muzzle and lips, deep crimson eyes you couldn't forget when they starred right at you. The chameleon was trying to remember who exactly he was, he knew it was somewhere back when he was on a mission with Vector and Charmy, everything else seemed like a big blur to him about this guy, he didn't know a thing. The voice was also all to familiar too, and that move…Chaos blast, they were hit with it right? Was this guy…An eneme? He just didn't know.

But whoever this guy was, he saved him. So he clearly was a good guy, and Espio felt relieved when Brian had walked away and the chameleon was left along with this 'dark horse' of a hero. Once Brian was out of sight, the smaller hedgehog turned to face Espio and knelt down to him. "What did that bastard do to you?" He quietly asked, taking in the slightly shaken body that was leaning against the wall.

"You stopped him before he could…" He replied, trying to get back on feet. "T-Thank you very much, that was very nice and very brave of you to do…"

"Hmph, brave? I'm too use to Brian I guess. I hate his guts." The dark hedgehog spoke, watching as the chameleon finally was on his own two feet and dusting himself off. "Wait a minuet-

_I know you."_

The hedgehog took a step back and analysed the reptile in front of him: Pink scales, ivory horn, amber eyes. His body looked bruised and broken but the hedgehog wasn't focusing on that, but more how the chameleon chose to stand with pride despite the battering. The two starred at each other for a while until it clicked.

**"Grand metropolis."**

Espio blinked and suddenly all the memories came flooding in. After getting out of the power plant in just the nick of time they bumped into this hedgehog and his two comrades, had a pointless brawl, then realised the fight was pointless and parted. Espio wasn't surprised he himself remembered now, as Vector was just so stupid to go on his instincts back then and it was one of their most ridiculous fights, other than the one with Team Rose of course. "Oh yes, that's…Correct." Espio agreed, nodding. This guy sure was busy if he was 'use to Brian' but still, he was somehow able to remember the chameleons face. Was it all that intriguing? "That was over a year ago…"

"It was? Time sure does quicken for me" He stated, turning his head to look out to the main street at the gang of people walking past them and minding their own business. After a long pause he added, "I'm Shadow, _Shadow the hedgehog_."

"I'm Espio." The Chameleon stated, trying to send Shadow a small smile. Now that he knew the hedgehogs name he felt a bit more safe, but he was not going to be a burden to Shadow, not after Shadow had done that for him. It didn't matter to Espio how easy that was to the hedgehog next to him, it meant just as much to Espio either way. "I should get going home," Espio lied, letting out a sigh. "I don't really want to see…Brian again."

"Hm.." Shadow said, clearly not buying the lie. "I've never seen you here before."

"Well I…" Espio paused and felt a sweat drop on the side of his forehead. "I actually live…at Seaside hill."

"_Seaside Hill?_ Seaside Hill?!…What the _fuck_ are you doing in a shit hole like this then?" Shadow then asked, shaking his head. "Thats fucking ages away."

"I know, I was just…Visiting the archivist, he's a family friend." The lie wasn't as big, but he didn't exactly expect Shadow to believe him either.

"The archivist moved away to Mushroom Hill over half a year ago, I use to visit him for information." Shadow then stated, rolling his eyes. He couldn't say that Espio was bluffing, as saying you're visiting an archivist isn't something that could be said on the spot. Shadow would never say that anyway. "You can sleep on the sofa at mine for the night if you want." He then suggested, pulling out a cigar from his pocket as well as a lighter and lighting it. "It wouldn't bother me that much. Just don't fucking disturb my sleep."

Topaz eyes watched at the black figure in front of him began puffing on his cigarette, smoke arising from the cigar and contributing to the filthy air above them. He wasn't sure whether he could entirely trust Shadow, but he trusted the black stallion more than anyone else on the streets of Westopolis. "He did…?" Espio then said, lolling on his tongue to try and avoid answering the second question with a simple yes, he didn't want to come across as desperate, despite actually being desperate. Espio couldn't exactly say no though, then he'd be stuck on the streets and might have to end up fucking Brian if it meant getting to sleep in some shelter. "I…If thats really not a problem. Is there anything you want me to do in return?"

"In return? There are some things I'd like you to explain but that's it." Shadow then answered, letting his smoke covered lips blow the steam and smoke upwards. "Mainly about what Brian-_God I fucking hate that guy_-said and did."

Espio raised an eyebrow: What did Brian say to him? He couldn't remember a thing he said, but he assumed it couldn't be that bad. It's not like Shadow asked for sexual favours, just some information. Maybe Shadow was a detective too? Espio didn't really know, but he didn't care that much either. All he knew was Shadow had a rivalry with this Brian guy and Espio would be the one to help him unveil some facts about Brian. Maybe it's to do with his sexuality, or cheating on hourglass woman? It didn't bother Espio that much though, as he inhaled the thick musky smoke in front of him. Shadow might be his way out, for now, and Espio needed all the opportunities he could get if he wanted to try and live a new life. In all honesty, Espio was thinking the worst, that Shadow would lead him to his house and penetrate him, but for some strange reason, he wanted to trust Shadow, he wanted to put his trust in Shadow. _He really did._

"I don't see why I can't do that for you so…" Espio answered, sending Shadow a very grateful smile "Sure."


	2. The Crows Nest

Little language (swearing) warning, lots and lots in this chapter! xD thanks to Mormar1 and andypandy123

* * *

Another cigarette was pulled out, and the two had begun their journey. Espio didn't know _particularly_ where they were going, but from past experiences at Westopolis they were heading central and probably going through the town to get North, that's what Espio presumed anyway, as no one here could afford living central. He'd already learnt a lot about the man he was putting his trust in: The male was a heavy smoker, had a hatred for Brian and-from looking at his clothing- was involved in some sort of group or gang. A dark red hoodie worn with a logo sewn on at the top right corner of a skull of a bird?_…With a gun_? Espio couldn't really tell. Maybe thats why Shadow hated Brian. Maybe Brian and Shadow's gangs were rivals? Espio wasn't planning on changing that, he understood that in a city like this survival is a big key in life, so maybe being in a gang was a way of protection.

_"Espio,"_ Shadow started, puffing out smoke while eyeing the bare chameleon next to him. "You don't mind pubs right? I need to speak to someone and they are too fucking lazy to answer their phone." His head then gestured itself in the direction of a pub nearby. Espio also looked at the pub, not feeling a tad bit shocked by the worn down look the building had. Paint peeling off the sides and half of the lights on the name of the pub either dimming or dead. The pubs name itself also caused Espio to inner cringe: The Crows Nest. It was tacky, but also creepy. Espio would never go in such a pub in such a place on his own, but he had Shadow with him and he felt like he wasn't really being given a choice anyway, so he just shook his head and let Shadow lead the way to the pub.

For such a terrible quality on the outside, the inside was…_Decent._ Good quality tables, walls and music. The bartender in a outfit which consisted of a shirt, trousers and a black waistcoat. A red echidna was wearing the outfit; Busy cleaning some glasses. A mellow jazz was playing in the background of all the chatter of the drunk, and sober, people, which Espio was doing his best to focus on because he wasn't particularly fond of busyness and pubs which were dimly lit. He followed Shadow along to the bar, doing his best not to step in spilt alcohol or gum as he strided over. He was the only one in the bar who wasn't wearing clothes and he began to feel extremely exposed despite it being normal for him to walk around like this.

"Knuckles!" Shadow shouted over to the bartender as he took a seat at the empty bar stool. "Get your ass over here!" Espio just stay silent, lips pressed together as he gingerly took a seat next to Shadow and tried not to eavesdrop, he decided to focus his mind on the advertisements spread across the room: Some on alcohol, some on sports…And one ringing a bell to him. What was _that_ advertisement doing here? He tried to not think about that, he couldn't just go and rip up that advertisement, it'd make things a bit too obvious about who he was and where he came from. Hopefully Shadow hadn't seen that, or even been interested in…Hiring, that would just make things very very awkward between them. He needed to destroy that advertisement. The echidna walked over to the two of them with a lack of emotion and a hand on his hip. "Take your time why don't you?!" Shadow then teased, leaning forward from the bar and kissing the echidna's lips very gently and for some reason Espio wasn't bothered at all at the homosexual actions he did in public so carelessly. "Hey."

"Ugh you _reek_ of cigarettes" Knuckles replied, wiping his mouth and not returning the kiss. Espio now realised he also knew this guy too, they met around the end of that mission…A blue hedgehog was with him, right? And a yellow fox, but Espio couldn't be sure, not with so many other memories haunting his mind instead. The purple eyes focused on Espio's topaz ones and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you from that detective agency with that fat crocodile? Why the crap did you bring him here, Shadow?"

Espio immediately felt very, very disliked by the echidna, and what worried him was the fact that Knuckles knew he was in the agency, he probably knew Vector too and that means Vector might find him. Espio, again, just stayed silent, not wanting to answer the question and not wanting to bring up his past. He instead let the black hedgehog sitting next to him do that talking. "Always welcoming aren't we? He's just helping me with some stuff so he's staying at mine the night at mine and…Oh yeah I remember that fat croc."

As Shadow spoke, Espio caught a glimpse of some people in the corner of his eye. A group of foxes to be certain. All with dark fur and glowing eyes all starring right into his vulnerable ones. How ironic, the chameleon came here to run away from his past and he's bumped into more people he's known here than he ever did in seaside hill. A knot was forming in his stomach that maybe this is where he was advertised, Seaside hill is too soft and innocent to ever have anyone hire him for _that_…And everyone here did seem open enough about liking ass. He should leave by morning, thank Shadow for the help before hand though. Luckily the black hedgehog didn't seem to be moving so those people couldn't take advantage of his arrival in Westopolis, he specifically remembers the gangs 'special treatment' and how they payed double to take him to their hotel room for the night. Vector, of course, was too happy about getting double to care that these guys could've killed Espio, all he cared about now was the money. The chameleon felt so unloved and isolated.

"He comes from Seaside hill so-" Shadow then went on to explain, hovering a finger above Knuckles' nose. Before he could continue, a loud shattering of glass could be heard.

"See I told you-it _is_ him!" One of the wolves spoke, standing up and pointing to Espio. "I saw you looking at us, you remember us don't you?!"

Espio's face went pale and pupils slowly shrank, he wasn't going to admit to anything. Not in front of Shadow, anyway. The hedgehog would probably frown on him, call him sick and not let him stay the night…All Espio wanted was to start anew, not be reminded of the horrible deeds he's done. Espio looked at Shadow who was now starring back at him. "What the fuck are they talking abo-"

_"I'll go get a towel…"_ Knuckles said, walking away into a different room and leaving Shadow and Espio alone with the gang of wolves who Espio knew all to well. The smell of the spilt alcohol filled Espio's nostrils and caused him to shiver in more then one way, he remembered that these guys, well at least two of them, got very very drunk and…Released their upchuck on the chameleon. He felt even dirtier that day than usual. The fox standing began strutting over to them and bent his head down so he'd stuck his head in between the two sitting by the bar.

"You know that night on Seaside Hill, it was _so good_. Are your services still available? Me and my friends would just love to have another round."

_"Services?"_ Shadow repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You sell weed or something?"

Espio felt his head spinning and was going to be sick any moment now without even having the intake of any substance. He wishes the problem _was_ that he sold weed, at least he wouldn't feel so subjected, ugly and battered…And at least getting high meant he could forget about the problems in his life. Not that he wanted to do weed, he'd just rather be doing that than what Shadow will probably soon discover and hate him for. The fox's laugh filled both their ears, clearly shocked that Shadow didn't know, and was probably also shocked that Shadow wasn't socialising with him for that service. Oh thank God Shadow didn't know, not yet anyway…

"What the crap are you talking about Shadow? He's a man of the night, _you know_…Shagging for dough. A prostitu-"

A slap. A simple, but hard slap Espio gave the fox, slamming his hand into that cheek and leaving a red, swelling mark. "Don't you _**dare**_ call me that."

"Oh, and just what would you call it then? We paid you to have sex-"

"You're mistaken-You didn't pay _me_ anything. And I'm not doing that anymore, so go away."

Shadow listened for a while, trying to take in what was happening. Espio had been sleeping with people, Shadow assumed from what he overheard an hour ago that Brian had been one of these people. Espio didn't seem to be enjoying it, or confessing that he'd done it, but he wasn't denying it either. So someone may have maybe…Been taking the pay? Maybe the crocodile, or maybe the boss of the detective agency? That's what usually happens in prostitution, it's rubbed all over the newspapers here in Westopolis.

"Nick, _mate,_" Shadow then began, sighing. "He's with me. Alright? Don't you fucking touch him."

The fox frowned, but listened to Shadow with a shrug. "Right, man, sorry Shad." He just said, not wanting to argue and walking back to the others. "He's taken for the night guys!" He shouted, laughing. Espio sighed and gave Shadow a perplexed stare, how did the fox just listen to Shadow…Maybe Shadow's well known? Great, Espio might be walking around with the leader of some dodgy gang, but it's ok. No sex tonight, at least. And taken for the night? Just _what_ did he mean by that?

"Shadow I…" Espio started, feeling his cheeks grow rosy of embarrassment. "You don't have to put up with me, I can go find somewhere else for the night-"

"Yeah, and Brian can probably give you an offer. Espio, fuck no. As well as not letting you get butt raped, I'm not letting Brian get another person he wants." Shadow huffed, "And you said you were over with it, anyway. Even if you did…Want to do that, it's ok, you don't stop me from smoking and shit so I won't stop you from that career path. But, I think my question has been solved. He hired you, _right?_"

"…I don't want to admit it." Espio replied in a quiet, low tone, making sure no one could hear him."I didn't realise _he_ came here to advertise."

"I wouldn't worry about it" Another voice piped in, that voice being Knuckles who had flung a towel in the bin. "My boy seems to like you, and we don't like shit happening to people we like."

"Mmm that's _**my**_ Knuckles…" Shadow then teased, turning his attention to the echidna. "Ah that reminds me! That's why I came here, I came to check if this weekend was still on at the hut? I got the tickets." Shadow asked. Espio watched as he eyed Knuckles with adoration, the way his cheeks flushed when he spoke his…Boyfriend? He seemed in love with the bartender at this pub, but he didn't seem _as _In love with Shadow. Eyes slightly unamused and annoyed by the husky tone Shadow was giving him.

"Yeah, about that, theres a party on." Knuckles hesitated to reply, grabbing by a lever and placing a cup underneath. "Erm, yeah, sorry." He watched the cup carefully to make sure the drink didn't overflow before passing it to the hedgehog, who had a very disappointed look on his face. "Oh, come on I love to party, you know that right?" His attention then turned to Espio.

By attention, it was a _very_ occupied piece of attention, eyes scanning the chameleons peach coloured chest up and down and his pink tattered scales. "You want anything?" Knuckles then asked, sending Espio a…Flirtatious smile. "It's on the house."

"No I'm fine thanks." Espio quickly said, closing off conversation. He could tell he had just been 'checked out' by the bartender, and he really didn't want to get involved with any of that, especially not when Shadow was his boyfriend. His eyes also turned to Shadow's, his disappointed look changing to anger and annoyance.

"Again?! But this was our fucking weekend! **You** went out partying last weekend and the week before and the fucking week before that! and we planned this so far in advance because _**you**_ always get annoyed that I plan things too late!" He grumbled and crossed his arms, sucking his teeth. "I really wanted to go see crushing crusaders live as well and they was the only day they were willing to be in Westopolis so I could actually _dance_ to their fucking awesome music. **_You're_** so fucking selfish."

Espio couldn't help but feel bad for Shadow, if he had bought the tickets previously and if Knuckles was always partying then couldn't Knuckles spend one night with Shadow? He'd heard one song of the crushing crusaders, it was a depressing one about deceiving and suicide,but it was a _damn_ good song. "Well, this parties big." Knuckles stated with an even bigger frown "I'm not stopping **you** from going." He then pointed out, shaking his head. "Why don't you take ex-prostitute with you?"

"Haha you're so funny you cunt." Shadow muttered "Not that I have anything against Espio, but you promised you'd come you little fucktard…."

"Oh fuck off Shadow! I'm going to that party and I don't fucking care what you want!"

_"Okay…"_ Shadow finally said, giving in and biting his lip. "Can I come then? Guests are usually allowed to invite one friend right?"

"No."

"What?! Fucking hell why?"

"Because **I** don't want **you** there!" Knuckles harshly spoke. It was actually the first time Espio felt shocked the whole day: Weren't they dating? How can the bartender so carelessly say something so hurtful about his own boyfriend? He didn't realise relationships in westopolis were _that_ bad. "That's why! Why the fuck do you think I go to parties?! To get away from your fucking ass! All you wanna do is dance! No one likes you there, you're so fucking annoying at parties! and Brian will be there anyway it's his party!"

"Brian? You're going to_ his_ party instead of being with me!?" Shadow yelled, getting up and slamming his glass down. "Why the fuck are you doing that?!"

"He's cool man, I really don't know why you don't like him…" Knuckles murmured, with a shrug. His eyes then turned to Espio with a cocky smile. "I'm sure you could come if you wanted tho-"

**"No."** Espio quickly replied "_Don't you fucking dare_ ask me. I'd rather spend time with Shadow, anyway." He then sent a smile in Shadow's direction "He's a nice guy and has a _decent_ taste in music."

Shadow blushed slightly, but also felt slightly saddened. Shadow had repeatedly told his boyfriend why he didn't like Brian, and Knuckles threw that off as a stupid reason to dislike someone. How could someone who took his ex-girlfriend, slept with her while she was dating Shadow, then humiliate her to the brink of_ suicide_ not be a decent reason? Brian was a bully, and Shadow was the only one who didn't decide to befriend him out of fear. He wasn't scared of the bastard. And then Knuckles goes and invites the chameleon next to him, the one both of them barely knew. He saw Knuckles' eyes scanning him every now and again ever since he found out about the…night worker role Espio use to play. Did Knuckles want Espio? That would sicken Shadow to the bone, but it wasn't the chameleons fault. "Thanks." Shadow muttered, pushing himself up. "I'm going to go make a call to cancel the reservation for the tickets then in the bathroom, I'll be back."

He gave Knuckles a quick peck on the cheek. "Alright Shadow." He said, letting out a sigh of relief when Shadow walked into the bathroom. "**_Fina-fucking-ly_** I thought he'd be here irritating my ass _forever._" Knuckles mumbled to Espio, putting the glass in the sink and leaning close to Espio. "You know, you're kinda cute, I can see why people would want a second round."

"I _can't_ see why Shadow would continue being with a flirtatious insensitive boyfriend like you." Espio pointed out, "If your boyfriend doesn't like someone, you shouldn't go near them. It's clear Shadow hates them and you're clearly picking Brian over Shadow even though Shadow is your boyfriend."

"Ouch my unhurt feelings." Knuckles said, rolling his eyes. "Shadow is a clingy ass bitch who wants to be with me all the time."

"And that's a bad thing?" The chameleon grumbled. "I don't blame him for wanting to be with you when all you do is go places without him. Maybe he just wants some time with you?"

"Why are you sticking up for him? Take him if you want him." Knuckles then muttered. His face slowly went close to Espio's, breath smelling of alcohol. Espio wanted to move away but currently he just felt safer with Knuckles so close to him than being able to be pinned down by the group of foxes, despite their lack of interest in him now he was still nervous. The echidna grabbed one of Espio's hands slowly and pressed his head to the side of Espio's letting out a loud, seductive moan, "_But you can do so much better than __that__ clingy ass rat-bag…"_

Espio looked away shyly. "I don't want to get involved in a relationship dickhead. And are you asking for a fucking slap from me? You, **you** think _you're better_ than him? Quit flirting with me, you're the rat-bag of a skank who is the crappest boyfriend ever to Shadow, why the fuck would I ever want to do shit with you-"

**"Clingy ass rat-bag?!"** Knuckles jerked his head away from Espio to see Shadow looking at them. "You little fucktard! Get your hands off Espio! Did you not hear him, he doesn't want jack shit to do with you! Can't you just be a good boyfriend?"

"Erm, yeah, you're fucking clingy." Knuckles admitted "Sorry, Espio is _fucking __hot_. Have you seen that face?"

"…What?" Espio repeated "_…hot?_" He wasn't liking the flirting a bit, mainly because it was a lie, he knew he wasn't hot and now that Shadow had stopped to see if he really was only made Espio want to pick up Shadow's glass and throw it in Knuckles' face.

"…Um" Shadow started, trying to make a comment. "...Does that fucking matter? I'm your boyfriend. Look it doesn't matter I forgive you," Shadow said, giving up and turning to Espio. "We should head back, I'll phone you tomorrow Knuckles. Love you." After that, Shadow planted another kiss on Knuckles' lips. Espio felt slightly saddened for Shadow that Knuckles didn't kiss back. _Ever._ Knuckles hadn't said anything particularly nice to Shadow actually today, was he always this jerky? "Bye. Have fun at the party."

"Bye Shadow, Bye…Espio. I'll pop by when my shift is over."

Espio refused to respond to Knuckles, instead he marched over to the advertisement he saw earlier and ripped it to pieces: Throwing the bits of paper all over the floor. _"I'm no ones fucking bitch."_ Espio harshly said, making his way back to Shadow. "And I **_never_** fucking will be, not anymore."

"Heh, I think it's too late for that" Knuckles responded. "We both know you would _willingly_ be **his** bitch."

All Espio could do is giving him, what he hoped was, a very dirty menacing glare. _"Very funny."_ Espio finished with, walking out after Shadow. He was not being anyones bitch, not even Shadow's bitch.

Or, that was what he thought, _at least._


	3. Shadow's House

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to the guest(s) who have been reviewing as well as mormar1 and andypandy123 *hugs to all***

**Warning-Sex Scene in this chapter**

* * *

Shadow's house wasn't anything special. The outside was just as dodgy as the street they were on, cracked and bordered up windows as well as yellow and red stains ruining the white painted walls. "Come in" he quickly stated, walking in and-yet again-began smoking another cigarette. The chameleon hurried in behind him, taking in the smell of cigarettes and..._sex._ It wasn't as bad as the smell of his old bedroom, though, or maybe because the cigarettes blurred out the smell of sex it wasn't as strong. Maybe, but it made Espio thankful that Shadow actually smoked. He didn't care that Shadow had sex (with who he hoped was Knuckles) but the smell just brought back _memories._ Ones he doesn't feel glad about remembering.

It wasn't as messy as Espio thought it would be. There were a few cans of beer and stumped cigars on the floor with some pizza boxes but other then that it seemed ok. He watched Shadow place a blanket and pillow on the sofa as he continued to speak. "Sorry my house is such a shit hole, I'm just a lazy fucker who hates cleaning." All Espio could say was, at least Shadow was honest. He gave the hedgehog a quick nod as he watched the ebony mobian unzip his jumper and hang it on the stairs. "Feel free to sleep on the sofa as long as you like, Espio. How long are you staying in Westopolis for?"

"Uh...I was planning on leaving tomorrow." Espio replied, taking a seat on his sofa. "I don't want to cause you any _more_ trouble and seeing those who I have...been bought and used by just scares me and brings back horrible thoughts that you wouldn't understand."

"That's your fucking reason? Espio, I don't give a fuck if you stay here. You won't cause me any trouble. Just don't use too much hot water and food because I'm no rich ass." Shadow argued, sitting next to Espio and smoking more of his cigarette. "And for all those perverted assholes, if you stick with me you'll be fine. I have a _reputation_ you see. Everyone at 'the crows nest' is part of our gang. If I tell them not to bug you, they wont. That's our meet up spot. But as clearly seen through Knuckles, only I don't get a long with Brian's asshole-mother fucking-gang of big tits and weed abusers." As he explained, he blew out smoke in the direction of Espio. "Basically, being one of us will keep you safe around here. But, if you plan on leaving soon, don't get fucking involved because that's risky shit. Just a tip."

Espio covered his mouth quickly to stop him from coughing at the smell of the smoke. What Shadow was implying was 'stay here any longer than one night and get your ass in my gang.' Shadow actually wanted Espio in his group? An ex-prostitute? It does fit perfectly. A bunch of perverts, rapists, smokers and an ex-prostitute. "I'm not sure." Espio replied "What would I have to do? I don't really want to get involved with stealing or harming innocent." He replied, feeling like a fucking chicken as he said this, but Shadow didn't seem to laugh like he thought Shadow would.

"Well, we get involved in fights at times. It hasn't happened recently, though. It's mainly just me and that asshole of a Brian. Knuckles said something about you being an detective? That could come in handy, theres always dodgy shit going on here. I also remember you can turn invisible? You could do some spy work but I'd go with you." He tapped his chin. "We don't harm the innocent, we'll only steal from our rivals. You could always work at the bar if you prefer or just stick around me."

"I'd rather stick around you then that bar-" Espio responded in less than a second "No offense to them."

"Then that's what you'll do, just stick around me and live off unemployment benefits. Oh and another word of advice, you either stay in our gang or go over 1000 miles away. The last person that shifted gangs was my ex-girlfriend. She's dead now." Shadow then blinked, realizing how bad that sounded. "She cheated on me with Brian, he made her kill herself. I use to fucking love her. I wouldn't kill anyone...except Brian. That guy I just fucking hate too much."

Espio almost had a panic attack just then, but once Shadow explained it Espio understood clearly to let Shadow lead the way around Westopolis and he'll trail along behind him. What else did he have to do anyway? He needed a new start and this was the closest to a new start he was likely to get: Heck, it was almost the opposite of how team chaotix started. All he had to do was stick with Shadow and use his skills when need be. That wasn't so bad, _right? _Better than having to use his _body_ to stay in a house and have shelter. "Is that why you hate him, Shadow? It's a very valid reason." Espio said with honesty. Taking the woman someone loves away from them is one thing, but then causing them to die? That's just..._Immoral. _He'd also now learnt that Shadow is probably bisexual, considering he'd had a girlfriend in his past and is currently dating a guy. Shadow just responded with a nod. "That's really horrible, I'm sorry. Does Knuckles know?"

"_Everyone_ fucking knows. Only a few care, though. Don't apologize for shit you didn't do." He admitted, rolling his eyes and looking upwards. "Right, tomorrow we'll get your stuff sorted then. Do you want something to eat?" It was clear Shadow was trying to change the subject, voice hesitant and slightly weary.

"Umm...If it's not a problem?."

Shadow nodded and stood up, heading over to the kitchen. Espio just sat there quietly, listening to the rummaging and loud clanging noises Shadow had begun to make. His peered his head into the kitchen to see Shadow throwing something into the microwave. As much as Espio hated microwave meals, he _was_ hungry, and it was only for now anyway. A slam was heard and Shadow returned into the room, leaning against the wall. "I put on some microwave pasta tomato bake for you." He stated, making Espio internally sigh of relief. He was glad it wasn't anything meaty, microwave meat just made Espio want to vomit.

"Thank you." Espio asked, looking Shadow up and down and taking in his thin figure. "And yourself?"

"I already ate today." Shadow responded, but for some reason Espio didn't seem to believe him. Shadow wasn't giving him eye contact and he was scratching the back of his neck, which from what he was taught meant that they were lying. "Knuckles said I'm too fat, so I'm not going to eat any more for the day."

"...Fat? You? You're not fat. He's fucking fatter then you. You're skinny! Much skinnier than me, have you seen yourself? Where did this 'fat' come from? Man Knuckles is a jerk..." Espio placed a hand on his forehead, hating Knuckles more and more each second. "Don't listen to him. If you're hungry eat."

"I'm not hungry anyway, and I have to be skinny so you know...It makes him want to have sex more...Like better sex if we both get along. He says the sex is the only thing that keeps us together now, and if we don't do it well things wont end well. He wont fuck a fucking marshmallow."

'_Theres a difference between getting a long and doing something just so the other person accepts you.'_ He thought, but didn't say it because he didn't want to get into any arguments.

"If you say so, Shadow. But don't let his opinion blur out your own judgement. You have a really nice figure. I'm just going to throw that out there."

"I do? ...Thanks." Shadow responded, but then quickly left Espio alone when he heard the beeping of the microwave. He came back soon after, dunking the plastic bowl of pasta and a fork on the table in front of the sofa. "There you go, Espio." He muttered before sitting back down and examining Espio with very focused eyes. The echidna was flirting with Espio more than he ever had with Shadow, and this was his boyfriend. It made him jealous and yes, Espio was good looking, but it hurt him to think Knuckles thought he was ugly and was trying to tap Espio's ass. At least his friend was decent enough to turn down his offer every time. If anything, the chameleon was flirting with _him_. But he knew Espio wasn't, he was just being polite.

"Thank you." Espio whispered, taking a bite of the pasta. The cheese sauce was too thick and textured to be nice and the pasta was extremely soggy. Yet, he wasn't complaining, it filled the chameleon's appetite and he hadn't eaten all day. As he continued to eat, he noticed Shadow's eyes watching him eat, and the chameleon being as paranoid as he was, grew very self conscious. "Is something wrong, Shadow?"

"No. I'm fucking fine." Shadow muttered, looking away from Espio. "I'm just thinking." Espio _was_ hot, Knuckles was right about that. But Shadow never thought he wasn't hot or sexy, well, not until Knuckles told him that. He couldn't win, when he was average weight Knuckles complained he was too fat, and now he's getting complaints that he's like a twig and Knuckles feels like he's going to snap the fucker. His red eyes looked over at the clock, Knuckles would be round soon and he needed to get the bed ready. It's all they seem to do anymore and Shadow wasn't going to risk doing that.

"I'm going to go up." Shadow replied, hopping off the sofa and walking over to the stairs. Espio watched him walk over, leaving the now empty bowl of pasta and the fork on the table. "If someone rings the doorbell ask who it is, if it's Knuckles let him in and tell him to come up to my room. Goodnight Espio."

"Sleep well, Shadow."

As Shadow walked up, Espio suddenly noted how _unbearably_ skinny Shadow was. This wasn't even a little bit underweight, it was fucking eating disorder skinny. His elbows stuck out of his arms and his ribcage could be seen through his shirt slightly. He hoped Shadow wasn't facing anything too serious, like anorexia or bulimia. But even if he was, the chameleon had made up his mind about staying, and he'd make sure that Shadow doesn't starve his ass to the bridge of death. Espio didn't want that, not after how nice Shadow was being to him.

He kicked off his shoes, took off his gloves and got under the covers on the sofa. They smelt very...Strongly of cigars and sweat but Espio wasn't going to complain, not with all the gratitude he was feeling. It's been a long horrible day consisting of a train journey, pain and almost getting raped and he was just glad that Shadow was allowing him to stay by his side and let him be protected by the shield of Shadow's gang. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to begin sinking into that deep slumber where he can just be elsewhere from the crap, but better than before, reality. Almost asleep until...

**_Ding fucking Dong._**

Yellow eyes popped open in annoyance. So close, but still so far. He was tempted just to roll over and ignore the doorbell that was blaring at his eardrums but he couldn't. Shadow wanted him to let Knuckles in and he didn't need to get kicked out of Shadow's house so soon. "Who is it?" Espio shouted, rolling off the sofa and getting onto his feet. He crossed his arms and looked over at the door: Back spines and broad. It was Knuckles, Espio could tell without even having to wait for his response it was him before heading over to the door.

"Knuckles," They responded just as Espio opened the door. "Oh, hey there."

The grumpy look on his face quickly changed into a smile when he saw the chameleon standing there with _nothing_ on, too bad nothing could be seen, though. "Heh, looking good Espio."

"Oh _God_" Espio replied, turning away quickly and getting back underneath the covers before Knuckles could nosebleed over his body. "Your boyfriend, I repeat, your boyfriend is upstairs. Leave me alone and go to him."

"Whatever you say sexy," Knuckles flirtatiously responded, stroking Espio's shoulder as he walked past the chameleon and made his way upstairs. "You're going to love the noises we make upstairs, don't worry though, we always keep the door open."

"That's disgusting." Espio said, feeling a cringe grow on his face. "Just go, and **don't** call me sexy." Knuckles had left by now, and the chameleon decided he really needed to sleep, and wasn't going to try and figure out what Knuckles meant by that. He flopped back, closed his eyes and this time actually got to sleep...

Not for long though.

His eyes shot open to the sound of a bed squeaking. Loudly. He could hear the sound of some one shouting as well, but since he was just waking up he couldn't quiet catch onto what they were saying. He fumbled for a bit before deciding that he _did_ need to pee, even though he didn't need to _that _much, and walked up the stairs. As he walked up, he made sure to turn invisible and walk up the stairs very quietly. He a) Didn't want to get killed by Shadow and b) Get asked to join by Knuckles.

He'd finished peeing, quickly skipping past them as he ran to the toilet. Now he had to go back, and he was pretty sure by the moans and grunts he was hearing after the shouting died down they were having sex. He could just go and see how they are doing... Yeah definitely just checking up on Shadow and seeing if he's ok.

He stood at the door, which Knuckles was right about being open, eyeing the two on the bed. The covers? Espio didn't know where they were, but he didn't mind. His face was too busy blushing over them, and their hot bodies, as they...had a rump.

He wasn't really focusing on Knuckles six-pack, or extremely large junk that was connected to it, but more on his boyfriend that was having that large junk shoved inside of him. Shadow was heavily breathing and moaning as he clenched into the bed sheet underneath him. The hedgehogs legs were slightly open and his hips were bucked upwards slightly. Espio couldn't help but adore Shadow's bright red flushed face and cries for more, it was really..._sexy. _Despite his skinniness, Espio found Shadow's chest, legs, and even his groin especially appealing in the heat and sweat. Shadow was probably very good in bed, according to Espio.

"T-Thanks for coming I'm glad we get time together-" Shadow says, biting his lip as he attempts to continue. "-Argh! You're so fucking rough! Couldn't you have like lubed or something?" A moan escaped his mouth again and he waits for Knuckles to reply. The echidna didn't reply, he wasn't even_ looking _at Shadow. His eyes were looking out the window and he was ignoring Shadow.

Knuckles does start talking, though, when his phone goes off and he answers it. Espio still hadn't left, and was appalled by the lack of attention Shadow was receiving. He wished he could be in Knuckles' place just to show the echidna how it was done. That's definitely why. _Yup._

"Hey Brian! Yeah, yeah I'm good just busy." Knuckles started, pace going a bit faster inside Shadow. "Yeah I'm going to the party on Sunday, mm I tried to get some sexy chameleon to come but he doesn't wanna-oh you know him? Heh, I'm jealous"

_"Get off the phone..." _Shadow muttered, panting madly. _"Get off the fucking phone."_

Shadow wasn't the only one who wanted Knuckles off the phone, Espio was very tempted to walk in there and throw the phone out the window. Obviously he wasn't going to, there were many reasons behind that. Espio should do something, but he'd get in trouble by both of them, and he'd seen enough of them to decide that going back to bed would be the right thing to do. That didn't mean he was going to, however.

"Ugh **_shut up."_**Knuckles replied, getting out of Shadow and flipping the hedgehog over. "No, not you Brian, I'm just shagging someone." Espio could see Shadows back now, it looked very...Firm. He would probably be drooling over it if a certain echidna wasn't existing. Knuckles had only turned him over so he could shove Shadow's head into the bed and continue fucking him without any issues. "Hm? No I haven't _dumped_ him yet, I was planning on doing that after this."

"You're fucking dumpi-" Shadow attempts to shout, lifting his head up from the pillow and yelling those few words before getting pushed back down onto the pillow again. "M-Mh!"

"Shut up already!" Knuckles growled, "We'll talk later! Brian not you I-Ugh he hung up you fucking idiot!"

Espio couldn't leave, Knuckles was going to dump Shadow? Why? Shadow hadn't even done anything according to Espio. Knuckles was the jerk, and Shadow was with him for reasons Espio didn't even know.

When Knuckles released not a word, or moan, was spoken, and he pulled out of Shadow with a look of hate on his face. "Yeah I'm dumping you, and guess what? You can't do a fuck about it, can you? Were equally respected in the gang, so don't expect people to be on your side!" The ebony hedgehog decided not to reply, just letting his eyes flicker to the ground below him as he lied on his front. "I despise you, you know that right? You just are _so_ unappealing. I'll see you when fucking ever enjoy that stupid ass concert you want to go to." He muttered before getting fully dressed and turning to the door. As he walks away he bumps into something, his eyes flicker to see that _nothing_ can be seen, but he knows something is there. "Heh, I'm single now." Knuckles whispered, clearly knowing about Espio's invisibility.

"You're a fucking bastard." Espio whispered back, taking a step into Shadow's room. "Don't speak to me. _Ever again."_

"Okay Espio, whatever!" Knuckles shouts on purpose to get Shadow to notice he was there before the echidna walked out. The hedgehog lifted his head up just as the front door was slammed, and Espio decided it was best just to turn visible.

"I heard Brian's name and came to check if everything was ok." Espio lied, feeling bad about lying. "I...I shouldn't have stayed afterwards."

"Whatever. We'll speak tomorrow." Shadow just about mumbled, flopping his head back down onto the pillow and letting his ears dropped. He'd just been dumped after sex, he felt dirty. The sex wasn't even satisfying for the hedgehog, it just hurt and made him sore most the time but he wanted to pleasure Knuckles, his..._ex _boyfriend.

Espio was surprised to find how quickly Shadow had fallen asleep, head fallen to one side and mumbles escaping his mouth. The chameleon wasn't going to leave Shadow so bare...So naked like this, maybe he could find Shadow's covers? Yes, that's what he was going to do.

He'd found it, it'd fallen over the other side of the bed and was covered in many disgusting things Espio didn't enjoy thinking about, and he placed it over the hedgehog and tucked it all the way up to his neck. "There." Espio muttered, nodding slightly. "Sweet dreams, Shadow."

Before leaving he'd turned off the lights and closed the curtains: He didn't really enjoy the feeling of someone watching as he slept, and he hoped Shadow didn't want that either. Once he'd left the room he heard shuffling about and a grunt.

_"Hey wait-"_

Espio paused for a minuet, turning his head back to Shadow's bedroom door.

_"Espio, wait a minuet."_

He took a few steps back towards Shadow's door, and looked at the hedgehog peering at him from the bed. His eyes seemed sore and his cheeks were bright red. __

"Stay with me. Just for tonight-_Please.__"_


End file.
